wazxa_family_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mightybulldog10
Mightybulldog10 '''R.H.M, (Debut March 29, 2014) is a Roblox User, a Wazxa member, and the brother of David and Patrick Malloy. ' Previously known as '''Reedvance'. History Jason Malloy created this account to play Roblox, usually when Wazxa12 was active. He hung with David commonly, as Patrick (Zawertyip) retired from roblox shortly after he joined. He served as the replacement for Patrick, but did not have alot of similar interests as David, which damaged their Roblox Partnership. The two did not share common developing skills, as Jason did not know much about technology. In June, he decided to go on his own Roblox Career, and changed his name to Mightybulldog10. He and David almost never played together at that point. Jason, Patrick and David played together on April 17, 2015, which was the last time the trio would hang out together on Roblox, as David died a month later. On February 8, 2015, he and Zawertyip hung out with ActionJames, this being the first confirmed time he and Patrick played Roblox together on their own accounts. Ownership of Wazxa12 Jason became the complete owner of Wazxa12, after his brothers died unexpectedly. Patrick had taken control of Wazxa12 after David died, but Patrick was killed in a car accident in March 2016. He took control of Wazxa12 later on, leaving this account used as an alternative, since he doesn't completely need it anymore. Personality Jason is the more upbeat kind of guy, showing cheerfulness when he was hanging out with his brothers and friends, and they would usually play with fans that joined them. After the deaths of David and Patrick, Jason became more concerned and strict, but not as strict as Patrick was. He occasionally shows signs of depression, most common when playing Wazxa12's old games. Appearance Mightybulldog10 uses rich guy themed outfit, with jeans. He wears headphones, and has tanned body. Jason Malloy 'Jason Richardson Malloy '(Born September 15, 1997) is a Roblox user and the current leader of the Wazxa Corporation as of August 2016. Early Life He was a slow learner for most of his life, not showing much interest in learning, and mostly finding activities like school a waste of his time. At home, he was always watching TV with his brothers, mostly with Stuart and his uncle, Tony. While he and his father didn't know each other well, his death is what Jason considers to be his motivation, to keep up. He knows his father did not have a great life and that he was mostly an alcoholic, and that he has to make his life better than his father's was. Roblox Career Jason found interest in Roblox with his brothers, and often watched David play Roblox as Wazxa12. Jason figured he could learn more from David than with Patrick, but did not often observe Patrick's Roblox activity, despite him being more intelligent. Jason never planned on playing the game, and figured if Wazxa became a successful business (It did not) he would be in the secretary position. He never put his relations as an advantage for any business. In 2014, he finally made a Roblox account and decided to hang around David, and shortly after, Patrick left the corporation and Roblox. Jason did not play with David as much as he planned, and the idea did not work out as well as he planned. He later became the leader of Wazxa and controller of Wazxa12 after Patrick Malloy died. Patrick had taken control of the account because David Malloy committed suicide in May 2015. Jason leads the Wazxa12 account with his old friend, Nicholas King, and the two use that account and rarely use Mightybulldog10. Arrest Jason was arrested in September 2016, for underage drinking and entered rehab. This was, according to him, a result of his brothers deaths. He left rehab in June 2017. Child Jason became the father to a child on October 15, 2019. The child was named David Edward Malloy, after his late uncle David Malloy.Category:Malloy Brothers Category:Robloxians Category:Active Players Category:Wazxa